Dark Desires
by GLEE4000
Summary: Katherine Pierce is always used to getting what she wants, no matter the consequences. In a series of unlikely events, Jeremy Gilbert gives into his darkest fantasies with a sadistic vampire and when Stefan and Matt find out Katherine's game, even they want to play - R&R


One

Katherine,

Every bone in my body ached, I was dirty in a dress I'd worn for weeks and the worst part - I was freaking hungry. Sure, being stuck in this god forsaken tomb made me the the safest bitch in town, but I was still starving and the thirst for blood was making my skin burn.

At least I had one thing in my favour, the moon stone. Funny, that such a little object could be my salvation. Ironic more like. Still, blood was constantly on my mind… That and something else.

When Jeremy Gilbert appeared in the tomb babbling about not being scared and wanting this rock, my mind was elsewhere.

I couldn't stop looking at his defined muscles that bulged under his shirt, his full lips. Fuck, I needed him inside me. He thought paralysing me with that powder was going to stop me. I was dazed, sure but I was hungry. Hungry for him.

As I sunk my teeth into his flesh, I was vaguely aware of him throwing the stone out into the corridor. Damn, my only leverage was gone. Looks like Little Gilbert was going to have to pay me back for that.

My strength was slowly returning as I gripped him tighter. He struggled, his muscular body felt good against me.

"Sssh." I hushed gently, licking my lips. Blood had stained his shirt and white t-shirt. Jeremy backed away on the stone fall, but I grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

"Get away!" Jeremy hissed, his eyes widening in surprise when I stood and slowly unzipped my black dress "what - what are you..."

"I'm hungry" I said simply as my dressed pooled at my feet and I stepped out of it, leaving me in my bra and panties "I've been hungry for this for awhile. There's something about you Gilbert men.

I straddled his waist and sat on his lap. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to meet my gaze. His eyes were mixed with reservation and something that looked like curiosity.

"You can't tell me you've never thought about it?" I asked coyly, moving my hips in a slow, teasing motion against his groin. His hands moved to my hips in protest, but he didn't push me away.

"No. You look like my sister!" Jeremy persisted and groaned when I took his hand and placed his index finger in my mouth. I sucked, flicking my tongue over it slowly. Our eyes stayed locked,

"Katherine... don't" Jeremy begged.

"Don't wait?" I whispered, guiding his finger down my body, over my breasts and down my stomach. I slipped his finger inside my panties.

"Touch me." I ordered and gasped as Jeremy obeyed. His finger instantly toying with my clit. Shit. Shit, that felt good.

Jeremy surprised me by suddenly pulling me to him and kissing me forcefully. Our lips smashed together, but this young man taking control was so sexy.

"Fuck it." Jeremy hissed and hoisted me up to my feet. Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall, Jeremy Gilbert's hands pulling my hips into his bulging jeans.

"That's a good boy." I smirked as Jeremy's hand expertly undid my bra, freeing my breasts. His lips were suddenly attacking my breasts, his tongue dancing over my nipple and making me wet in more ways than one.

"You like that?" He breathed, his lips moving lower as he got on his knees in front of me.

"I'll let you know," I answered with a sly grin. He smirked back and slowly pulled my panties down. His lips moving to my pussy. His tongue moved with utter perfection and I was sure the whole of Mystic Falls would hear my screaming.

"Yes! Fuck yes! More, more!" I screamed and gripped his dark hair, grinding my hips into his sensational mouth.

"You taste so good." He breathed, licking his lips at my pre cum "fuck, you taste amazing."

"And did I tell you to stop?" I asked, irritation in my voice and instead Gilbert tongue went right back to work. Instantly satisfying me, his hands caressed my breasts, pinching my nipples and I knew I was on the edge of ecstasy.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna!" I moaned and Jeremy gripped at my waist, keeping me firmly in place as he tongue moved even faster. I screamed as the orgasm shot through my body with such force, my Inness almost buckled. Jeremy held me up, his mouth taking my cum into his mouth. I leaned against the wall and he stood up, I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a lingering kiss, the taste of his blood and my cum still on our mouths.

"That was..." he began, but I placed a finger on his lips.

"We're not done yet. Take off those clothes, now."


End file.
